


Star

by Celty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hancock and M!SS do a thing and are cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celty/pseuds/Celty





	Star

The Commonwealth had no shortage of thugs that needed lessons taught to them. Even less, those that needed assistance from those who were fit and able-bodied enough to offer it. The problems people faced differed not from the usual raider problem or pack of ferals that seemed to wander too close for comfort; but Isaac noticed a change--a subtle one--in the attitudes of the Commonwealth’s settlers, now that the location of the CIT facilities lie in decadent ruin. The settlers that often spoke on behalf of their settlement asked not for him to rescue their captured loved one or to fend off a group too large for them to handle, but more so to assist in coming altercations--foreseen raids by those who would be foolish enough to try against their defenses.

Not that Isaac minded. Fighting with the settlers was, in a way, far more satisfying than fighting for them. A camaraderie gradually established itself across the Commonwealth’s settlements. Provision caravans now traveled with guards, transporting fellow settlers from one settlement to another to visit friends and family. There was more time for the inhabitants to sit around the fire or the radio and relax; laughing, drinking, shooting up every once in awhile, telling stories, even playing checkers with their own caps, reading aloud to what few children their were from books that weren’t too burnt or ruined to be legible.

With the Institute gone, there was a confidence in the people that the Commonwealth hadn’t seen for decades. The Minutemen took enormous pride in this, and Isaac felt his heart swell with a genuine happiness he hadn’t felt in months. The smile that plastered itself on his face didn’t go unnoticed by Hancock, who was with him the entire way. Hancock enjoyed that smile; though Isaac had plenty of smiles, this one in particular warmed him right through the center. He watched Isaac when he wasn’t looking in quiet admiration, which was odd for him; as he often took to openly expressing his affection, no matter who may be present.

Sunshine Tidings was settling into the night with beer, radstag and tato salad with some good old fashioned campfire stories. Isaac and Hancock were taking their leave, back on the road again with the light of the PipBoy to guide them on their path. Their stroll was almost leisurely, but Isaac kept an ear out for any dangers that may have been stalking them.

“Hey,” Hancock piped up as they entered a small collection of buildings and houses, “Let’s stop here. Looks clear enough. And…” Hancock adopted the slightest lilt in his step that Isaac couldn’t ignore. “...A chem break sounds right up our alley…” He brushed past the vault dweller with the slightest hum vibrating in his throat on those last few words.

Isaac watched, his eyes trailing over Hancock’s form. The red frock coat had long since been abandoned for road leathers--didn’t want it to get stained--and the tight leather fitted the Ghoul’s form like a glove. Isaac was just a bit taller, with more muscle. His hair was dark; a wide mohawk combed back. His gentle, ice blue eyes hid behind welding goggles and his chin was crowned by dark scruff forming a goatee--a feature that Hancock often found pleasurably brushing against his neck. The rough stubble found its way along Isaac’s jawline, curving sharply up to his earlobes. He was comfortable in his ballistic leather jacket and jeans, but found it was unbearably easy to appreciate the leathers that hugged Hancock’s hips and thighs.

“Hey!”

Isaac was startled from his trance, and he could feel his face again. His content, brainless grin had dropped to something a bit more confused. Hancock had turned around and put one hand on his hip, “C’mon!”

Isaac bit back a sheepish chuckle and pushed himself to move, following Hancock into the cluster of buildings that once called themselves family-owned establishments. It was Hancock’s choice where to nest, and the space he selected was rather… comfortable. It had once been a jewelry store, all traces of merchandise and the sorts vacant from the main sales floor. The upper loft was fitted with a couch, bed, radio, desk and lantern. Hancock made sure to clear the building while Isaac did a full, ruthless sweep of the surrounding environs.

Raiders were wont to occupy such small areas and lie in wait for the unwary. What few there were met their ends at the sole survivor’s hands, and Hancock waited for him in their place of rest, already having removed the jacket and lighting an additional lantern. He lounged on the couch, lighting a cigarette while he waited for Isaac. It was soft and cushy, dark velvet only slightly tainted by dust and grime.

When he heard Isaac climb the stairs, he held out the pack of cigarettes, cat-like and lazy, allowing the other to grab and light his own stick.

“Mmm,” Isaac closed his eyes as he took a drag, releasing hot billows of smoke through his nostrils, “Rough and dirty. My favorite.” Hancock looked up at him, “Are you referring to the smoke or are you getting some good ideas?”

Isaac sat next to him, slinging an arm around the Ghoul, “A bit of both, I think. Although we haven’t really… been doing anything that would warrant ‘rough and dirty’, have we?” Hancock frowned slightly at that, “What, do we have to earn the right to have a nasty good time?” Isaac adopted another one of those goofy, sheepish smiles, “No, no! I just mean--Usually when we go hot and hard it’s after we’ve gotten through some pretty harsh shit, is all.” Isaac reached up to scratch at the side of his head, mindful of the cigarette between his middle and index fingers, “It’s just always been… better when it’s fueled by something. Stress, and all.”

Much to Isaac’s surprise, Hancock looked away as if in thought, nodding slightly, “I suppose you’re right. You can’t force that kinda feverishness.” Isaac took a long drag on his cigarette, closing his eyes upon exhale. When Hancock next again spoke, his voice was quiet, his eyes peering into the light of the lantern closest to him, “I never thought in all my life that I would be brought to this kind of place.”

Isaac looked at him, a little confused, “Babe, we pass through these venues all the time.”

Hancock shook his head, “No--I mean... This place. This place we’re in. You and I. Us. What we’ve done; what we’ve become. How we’ve grown. I know you’ve heard it all before, but… I feel incredibly lucky to be here. All this bullshit… that I’ve gone through. It all lead to you. And I wouldn’t change any of it.”

Isaac smiled a warm smile, “I feel the same way, John.” Hancock’s eyelids lowered slightly. Isaac never called him John save for these sorts of talks. The way he said his name was soft and low, comforting. “There were many times since I awoke in Vault 111 that I wished I could turn back time. Probably change something, anything to prevent from losing my family. Ever since I met you, those thoughts and wishes have long since dwindled. This… This place.” Isaac nodded, smiling at the Ghoul, “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Hancock couldn’t help but smile, sinking into the couch as he too dragged a long one from his stick, “You’re a damn treasure… One I’m glad I’m able to keep.” When he was finished, he snuffed out the cigarette in an ashtray, stretching his legs and laying his head back against Isaac’s shoulder. “As much as I would love to continue this touching little back-and-forth we got goin’ here, I could sure use some… more direct attention right now, if you catch my meaning,” Hancock’s voice was husky, the slightest smiles touching his lips.

His legs spread over the edge of the couch, one hand wandering down between lithe thighs. His brows raised expectantly, watching as Isaac studied him with genuine consideration.

“A wild ride?” he asked, putting out his cigarette and shifting in his seat, turning more towards the Ghoul. “Oh yes…” Hancock practically breathed.

“Hm,” Isaac’s right hand rested against one slender thigh while the other occupied the space between. Hancock pulled his own hand away, his breath growing heavy, “I don’t think the mood is right for a wild tear, babe.”

Hancock couldn’t be bothered to act annoyed, “Oh?”

“Mmm…” Isaac rumbled deep in his throat, moving in front of Hancock, running his fingertips over his crotch, “We always have sex, Hancock… We fuck like animals. But we’ve never made love.”

“Is that not all the same thing?” Hancock’s voice rose in pitch, glancing down at Isaac’s hands as they moved up, fingers slipping under the hem of the white shirt worn under the road jacket. Isaac pushed the hem of the shirt up Hancock’s stomach, still taut despite the ragged, scarred appearance caused by radiation. The shirt was peeled meticulously from Hancock’s skin, all the way up to his ribs.

“I can ride you hard and vicious, pinning you to the ground and teaching you who’s boss,” Isaac started, hands running down Hancock’s torso to his pants, “Or I can caress your body, take you nice and slow, going deeper than before and make it last for hours.” This made the Ghoul shudder visibly underneath him, “Auh, whatever you plan to do, please do it fast. Otherwise my pants are going to burst.” Isaac chuckled, leaning in to take Hancock’s lips into a long, slow kiss. His hands worked to undo the belt of the Ghoul’s pants, peeling them down over his hips and legs. He was half-erect, but growing harder between his legs. Isaac removed the leather pants completely, leaving Hancock’s boots on.

“You’re so beautiful,” Isaac murmured, hooking his hands under Hancock’s knees and raising his legs, spreading them, and leaning in to trail soft kisses along his thighs down to his pelvis. Hancock’s damaged skin seemed to soften as he relaxed to Isaac’s touch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, exhaling the man’s name as his member grew harder in response.

“Isaac…” his voice was caught in pitch, his breath a wisp from his lips, soft and silky to Isaac’s ears. Hancock’s legs were spread as wide as they could be, his boots digging into the cushions of the couch. Isaac’s hands had full access to those sensitive inner thighs, his lips caressing and teasing his pelvis, eliciting from the Ghoul soft gasps and moaning breaths. Isaac’s following words were lost on Hancock, unable to concentrate as the man worked him open skillfully and methodically. When the first slick finger made its way inside, Hancock made a sound akin to that of relief, his arms going up above his head, hands gripping at the back edge of the couch.

Isaac eased in a second finger, watching Hancock’s face as it seemed to go through a menagerie of emotions. It wasn’t until Hancock looked towards Isaac and opened his eyes, his breathing ragged and through parted lips, that Isaac entered yet a third.

“Fuck,” Hancock’s voice hitched, before he growled, only seeming to tolerate Isaac as he chuckled and kissed the Ghoul’s cheek and corner of his mouth as he spoke, “You’re going too fucking slow.”

“That’s the point,” Isaac rumbled into his ear, moving to kiss his neck, “A hot quickie is nice now and again… But build it up nice and slow, tease your body in all the right places… It’s worth the wait.”

Hancock’s body was near to fully relaxed around the time Isaac’s own bulging erection was released from the confinement of his jeans. The Ghoul remained only in his hat and boots at this point; the rest of his clothes peeled from his scarred flesh. Isaac pressed the bulbous head of his erection against Hancock’s orifice, suddenly and shocking to the ghoul’s senses, causing him to shift and gasp. Isaac made no move to push inside--at least not yet, but brushing the blazing hot tip against so vulnerable a space helped to make the smaller man shiver and moan before him.

He ached for Isaac, both his straining erection and his opening, “God… oh god…” he breathed, looking down between his legs.

“Almost,” Isaac cooed before taking his erection away from Hancock’s body. The Ghoul hissed, “Fuck--Goddamnit, Isaac…”

“Do you want it to hurt?”

“No--Just--”

“Have patience, John.” Hancock growled at that answer. Isaac however was quick to take a glass vial from a small supply pack and pop it open. The clear liquid inside was viscous and absent of any fragrance. He poured a generous amount along his length before rubbing it over the entire member down to the base. Hancock watched with half-lidded eyes, his breath quickening at the sight, “Oh god, Isaac…”

Isaac piped up playfully, mimicking Hancock’s husky voice, “Like what you see?”

“Shut up, ahh--” Hancock’s mouth was captured by Isaac’s lips, the hot tip rubbing against his orifice in slow circles. Isaac pulled away, however, reaching into Hancock’s discarded coat, pulling out a Jet inhaler. Isaac brought the inhaler to Hancock’s lips, pressing the tip of his erection against the Ghoul’s opening. “Take it all in, babe,” Isaac whispered in a husky voice. Isaac kissed Hancock’s jawline as he clicked the inhaler, the Ghoul breathing in the fumes, all while pushing his erection inside. Hancock moaned against the inhaler, his eyes seeming to roll to the back of his head.

“Ahh fuck--” Hancock forced through a hitched breath, Isaac’s member still plunging deeper into him as the Jet took hold of his senses. The combination of these sensations would have been enough to shove Hancock over the edge, had he not plentiful endurance. His erection was stiff, though, so stiff and neglected it hurt. His legs were now propped by Isaac’s shoulders, boots up in the air.

Hancock was paralyzed underneath him, and Isaac watched, beginning to slowly push and pull his hips while the Ghoul recovered from his high. He shuddered and moaned, watching as the thick organ disappeared inside of him before pulling back out. Isaac’s movements were slow and considerate, mindful of the angles of his thrusts as he sought out that g-spot. Isaac put his lips over the Ghoul’s, drowning out his pleasurable noises while growling out his own. Rolling waves of pleasure seeped through Hancock’s body, but Isaac wanted this to last. He pulled back out, not letting the head of his erection from the snug fit of Hancock’s orifice.

He grabbed the vial and poured more down the length before pushing back in, and shifting, adjusting his position over Hancock. While one boot remain planted on the wooden floorboards below, Isaac planted the knee of his other leg against the cushions of the couch, dusty denim pressing against the flesh of Hancock’s buttock, framing his shape nicely. Hancock’s hands grasped at the velvet cushions of the couch beneath him, albeit uselessly. His spine curved in a gentle slope, supported by cushions and the sturdy back of the couch. His legs were useless, knees hooked over Isaac’s shoulders. Isaac’s rolling, rocking hips were not lost on him, even as every minute detail of the world around them seemed to fade into the blurry background.

Hancock’s moans and breaths were beginning to intensify, becoming desperate for release. Coupling this with the sticky, fleshy squelch of skin on skin and the impact of Isaac’s hips against the Ghoul’s backside, the upper level of this jewelry shop echoed with the symphony of their sex. Isaac snuggled his face between Hancock’s shoulder and neck, brushing his scruff against ruined skin, while gradually--so very gradually that Hancock noticed it how slow it was and _hated_ it--increasing his speed. That tender spot he loved to massage so much was treated to soft glances from the tip of Isaac’s erection, building up the swirling heat in Hancock’s pelvis as the minutes dragged.

The Ghoul’s arms reached up, one hand grabbing at the black mohawk that lined the center of Isaac’s scalp, the other clawing at the Vault-dweller’s jacket. The noises scratching their way out of Hancock’s throat were thick and hitched with desperation, the edge coming closer and closer. Pleasure swirled and sparked through Hancock’s thighs and stomach, his chin tilted up and neck exposed to Isaac’s mouth. It was enough to keep Hancock teetering, but not quite going over. And when he finally did, it came as a surprise, drawing from the Ghoul a sharp cry, his body bucking and twisting underneath the larger man. His seed spilled in hot streaks along his stomach, with Isaac not far behind in pumping him full with his own load.

Hancock’s legs where they joined with his pelvis were sore and he winced as Isaac allowed them to slide from his shoulders. Isaac leaned in, kissing the Ghoul’s lips softly while pulling out. Hancock moaned against Isaac’s mouth, his eyes closed, “Nnn… fuck.” He brought his knees together while Isaac worked himself back into his pants and zipped up his fly. “Well… I’d say we.. ruined this couch…” Hancock breathed. Isaac chuckled and kissed him, grabbing a rag to clean the Ghoul off. “More like _you_ ruined the couch. You’re messy,” he teased.

That made Hancock’s eyes open and he gave Isaac a wry grin, “If I recall correctly, sex is a two-way street, buddy.” Isaac grunted a chuckle, grabbing Hancock’s clothes and tossing them to him. The Ghoul was quick to dress himself, shivering from the night cold air brushing his skin damp with sweat. Isaac sat back down on the couch, looking at Hancock as he sat back down, curling up against him. He put his arm around him, “I hope you enjoyed.” Hancock relaxed against him, laying his head against his shoulder, “Mmm…”

Isaac looked at him expectantly, “I mean… you did, right?”

The Ghoul opened his eyes and looked at the other incredulously, “You really have to ask?”

Isaac shrugged, “Well I mean, I just, y’know, was--was just--”

Hancock stared at him, lips pressing together as if he were seriously considering it, “Mm-hm.”

“Eight out of ten.”

“Eight out of--what!?” Isaac looked at him, shock blanching across his features, “Only eight?”

“You said you’d make it last for hours. I don’t appreciate being lied to.”

“H-how do you know it wasn’t hours? I mean, time flies when you’re having fun, right? Besides! I wasn’t lying, I was just... trying to get you in the mood!”

“Eight. Out. Of. Ten.”

“Augh.”


End file.
